Peter's First
by Artist2519
Summary: Based on the 2003 movie
1. Chapter 1: Going to the Darling's

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the other charecters in this story. I would tell you who they do belong to if I knew. However I did base this story off of the 2003 movie.

I hope you enjoy my story!!!

Peter sat still on the hand-made bed in the Lost Boys' underground tree house. Well, it wasn't the Lost Boys' house anymore. No, they had left, for a different place. A place with school and jobs. A place with cars and proper clothes. A place with people. People with feelings. That's what Wendy had said.

_Wendy. _

Peter turned over and pulled out his pipe then began to play. It had been only a short time since they had left, Wendy, John, Michael, Slightly, Nibbs, Tootles, Curly, and the twins. He wasn't sure quite how long it had been. Tink had said a month, but to Peter it felt like a good couple years. A day didn't end that he hadn't thought of them all. He had been very lonely. He of course came to visit, but only for short periods at night, to hear stories, and talk a little.

He decided to go back again, that very night. As soon as the sun peeked up, he headed straight into the sky, Tinkerbell flying beside him. He left during the day of course, because the time was different where Wendy lived.

He passed planets and stars unknown, almost reaching the magical barrier that separated Neverland from the other worlds. He braced himself for the speeding rush of stars and time, but it never came. He had merely stopped in front of the barrier, unable to get through. He stuck his hand forward, pushing it at the barrier, but it was as if he were pushing a wall. He slammed and scratched and pushed, until finally, he was able to slide through. He continued, wondering why the barrier had been so hard to get through. He decided to worry about it later, as he had just come to the Darling's house. He flew to the room he had always flown to, and peered into the open window.

The room was a marvelous sight. There were streamers of a golden color hanging around the room, and there were paper angels and bells posted on the walls. Oddly shaped socks hung above the fire place. A small tree stood in the corner, decorated with shiny balls and sparkling paper string, topped with a beautiful golden star.

The boys were all there, sitting and talking, some were wrapping strange objects in colorful paper, while others drew on thicker, folded paper. He popped into the window, looking around for Wendy as Tink zoomed around, poking at the boys.. But she wasn't there.

"Where's Wendy?" he asked, abruptly.

All the boys looked up from what they were doing, and said, in unison, "Peter!"

"Where's Wendy?" he asked again.

"It's good you've come tonight because-," began Tootles

Peter cut him off. "Where's Wendy?" he asked for a third time.

"She moved into her own bedroom," piped up Curly. "She usually comes in here but tonight she's wrapping Christmas presents, so she has to do it in her own-,"

"What's she doing?" Peter asked feeling slightly dazed.

"Wrapping Christmas presents," Curly said again.

"What's a 'Christmas presents'?" Peter asked, starting to feel very confused.

"It's a gift you give to somebody on Christmas," said Slightly, smiling. "I can't wait for tomorrow. We get presents from other people. And there's gonna be something called 'roast ham' that Wendy says is really good."

"Where is Wendy's room?" said Peter, deciding to ask the rest of his questions later.

"It's right across the hall," said Slightly. "But you can't go in there because she's

wrapping-,"

But he was too late. Peter had already flown across the room and went out the door to Wendy's room, leaving Tink to stay with the Lost Boys. He opened the door and heard Wendy.

"I told you not to come in- Oh! Peter!" She had run across the room and hugged Peter on the spot.

He merely stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.

"It's wonderful of you to come on Christmas Eve," Wendy continued.

"What is Christmas?" he asked. Then he added, "And what is 'Christmas presents'?"

Wendy stopped, looking confused then realization spread on her face. "I forgot. You don't know what Christmas is, do you?"

Peter shook his head.

"Of course, the boys didn't know either. I can't believe you've never had Christmas."

"What is it?" Peter asked, beginning to feel frustrated.

"It's a holiday," said Wendy, easily. "It celebrates a time a giving. That's why give presents to each other."

"You mean like a kiss?" Peter asked eagerly. Wendy had given him a kiss once before. It had been a small metal thing that could fit on his finger. Wendy had said it was for sewing. Peter had had no use for it, so of course he traded it to one of the Pirates long ago for something else. Peter had also given Wendy a kiss in return; a copper berry. She had put it on a necklace and it had saved her from being shot.

Wendy nodded, giggling.

Peter grinned. "Then I shall stay to watch the giving of these presents."

"I must tell you, though; the holiday is about giving, not receiving. However, getting presents _is_ awful fun." She smiled at him.

Peter smiled back, but the grin then faltered. "Wendy?" he asked. "I don't have any kisses with me. What am I to give?"

Wendy frowned slightly, thinking. "I hadn't thought about that. I suppose you could make something with some of the boys' left over materials. You could make cards."

"And if I do make something who am I to give it to?" Peter asked.

"Anyone you want to. Probably someone you like or admire. Someone you're close to."

Peter thought for a moment, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "But there are so many. How am I possibly to choose?"

Wendy smiled again. "You don't have to only make one for one person, you know. You can make many to give to several different people."

Peter flew in to the air, obviously excited. "Then I shall make one for everyone! You, the boys, Michael, John, Tink..." He continued to call people while he flew across the hall. "Smee, the mermaids, all the other fairies, Tiger Lily and the Indians..."

Wendy sighed, shaking her head, grinning. "You do that, Peter." she said in an amused voice.

"Where am I to start?" he asked.

"Go make some cards with the Lost Boys. John will explain everything to you. I've to wrap my gifts."

Peter watched as she shut the door and then headed in to the boy's room.

Don't forget to REVEIW!!!!!!! Please, I want to know what you think!


	2. Chapter2: Card Creations

A/N: I know, this chapter's short, but hey, give me some credit. I have a lot to get done with school coming up soon. We have to go back on MONDAY!!!!!! Can you believe that? AAAAAACHHHHHHHH! Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie! I thought it was pretty cute the way Peter acts in this one.

Chapter 2: Card Creations

Peter flew quickly into the boys' room. "I'm going to make kissmis cards!" he said excitedly.

"_Christmas_ cards," John corrected him.

"Yes," said Peter. "Christmas cards. I shall make one for everyone!"

"Well then, get started! We haven't got all night, you know," said Slightly, pasting paper together.

"How shall I start?" asked Peter.

"Here," said Michael, handing him a stack of paper. "You put messages on them and color them. It's not to exciting, but you hurt people's feelings when you don't give them cards."

"You do?" asked Peter.

"Of course you do," said Tootles, who had been listening to the whole conversation. "They'll feel left out."

"I suppose I should start now then," said Peter, who was quite eager to see how theses cards were made.

"Take some crayons," said Curly, handing him a handful of colored sticks.

"What am I to do with them?" asked Peter, slowly.

"Draw with them," answered the twins, together.

Peter nodded and pressed the stick to the paper and dragged it across the sheet. There was a line the same color as the stick where he had dragged it.

"It's magic!" he cried, in sheer joy. "It's just like drawing in the dirt with sticks, but there's no dirt _or_ sticks! It must be magic!"

John laughed. "Now you have to write a message and draw a picture."

Drawing pictures was quite easy for Peter, who, of course, had a wonderful imagination and a good hand. But the writing was different. Peter knew there was such a thing, just never learned how. Reading and writing was for grown-ups anyway. In the end he decided to just draw pictures, since that was more fun anyway.

When he was done, Michael handed him a bottle of glitter.

"You can put it on your cards to make them sparkle," he said in his babyish little voice. This, Peter enjoyed. It was curious fun to put on the little sparkles. The only problem was that every time he put on glitter, it all fell off when he lifted the card.

When he mentioned this problem to Nibbs, he told Peter that he had forgotten the glue.

Glue, like the glitter, was another adventure for Peter, and it was soon all over his hands and the floor. He squished the paste between his fingers. He enjoyed the texture of it and wanted to taste it, for it smelled so peculiar. He put a tip of it on his tongue and spat it out immediately. It tasted horrible. He soon decided he didn't like glue as much as the glitter.

When the cards were done, the boys put all their cards in piles. Peter's was by far the largest, seeing he had made one for everyone in Neverland and two for everyone at the Darling house.

Wendy soon came back into the room, finished with her wrapping, and told Peter to come downstairs with her.

"We'll have to tell Mother and Father you're going to stay for Christmas, mustn't we. I'm sure they won't mind."

Peter nodded, not all reassured that Mr. and Mrs. Darling would want him to stay.

A/N: Shout outs:

Imagination444: I don't want Wendy and Peter to be apart either. So of course they will stay together... or will they? You'll have to wait and find out. (I know, I know, I can be evil at times. lol). You had a good guess, but sorry, that's not what happens. I did check out some of your stories by the way. Not bad, I have to say. Keep writing!

Zeldy: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love to know what people think. Keep reading!

M. - San: I tryed for a bit more humor this chapter, but the thing is, I'm not very good with humor. That's why I mostly stick to mysteries. I have some other humor planned for later in the story. I dunno. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Nana

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Please consider that I have volleyball practice 4 nights a week, all of them two hours long. I also have school starting on Monday. Plus babysitting because I am saving up for a new guitar. My sis and I are also choreographing our own dances to some newsies songs. To top it all, my mom is dropping me off at the subway to meet my dad downtown to go out to lunch, and I am getting my haircut tomorrow. My internet wasn't working anyway. I am trying to fit in my writing as much as possible, because it's something I love to do, just please understand how difficult a time this is for me right now. I hope you don't mind such a slow update. I will try to work on that. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the second chappie. I love you all!

And now: Chapter 3 – Meeting Nana

Peter followed Wendy, flying as she jumbled down the stairs.

"Mother, Father," she called through the house. "I want you to meet someone!"

"Not another bunch of Lost Boys, I hope," said her father, jokingly, walking into the living room. "We've got far too many as it is."

"Well, not exactly," said Wendy, grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him in front of her.

"Why, who is this?" asked her mother, who had also walked into the living room, now eyeing Peter and his rather strange clothes.

"This," said Wendy, beaming, "is Peter Pan. He will be staying for Christmas, as he has no one else to spend it with."

Mr. and Mrs. Darling looked at each other, surprised.

"Well..." said Mrs. Darling, slowly.

"It... we... I don't..." Mr. Darling sputtered.

Peter's face fell. He knew grown-ups would be like this. They stopped fun at any way they could.

Wendy's mother seemed to notice the change of expression on Peter's face and said quickly, "Of course he can stay. Good heavens! the boy needs a bath as well." She smiled at Peter who simply stood on the spot, stiff as a board. (A/N: Well, you'd be nervous too if it was the first grown-up you met in... er...uh...um... a very long time!)

"He'll need some proper clothes, too." She added. "I suppose I should take him upstairs and-,"

"I'll do it, Mother!" Wendy interrupted. "I'll get the bath ready and let him borrow some of John's pajamas."

"All right, and make sure to set up some blankets on the floor for him!" she called as Wendy ran up the stairs, Peter behind her.

"We'll have you take a bath first," said Wendy.

"What is that like?" Peter asked, skeptically. "Does tit hurt?"

"Oh, no," said Wendy. "It makes cleans you off so smell nice and fresh."

"_Clean?_" asked Peter in disgust. "I hate clean."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy, incredulously.

"I hate clean," Peter repeated, stubbornly.

"All little boys hate bathes," said Wendy, sighing with exasperation. "I suppose this will be quite a job for Nana."

"Nana? Who is Nana?" Peter asked, distracted.

And, as though on queue, Nana the dog came bounding on to the hall where they were walking, barking repeatedly at Peter.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he flew in to the air at just the last second. "It's the dog!" he said urgently. "It's the dog that unstuck my shadow!"

"Yes," said Wendy. "That's Nana."

It was rather funny to watch, as long as you were watching from a clear distance. Nana was going berserk. Peter flew up and down, teasing her. He eventually cowered as she barked at him as though scolding him and stood up on her hind legs for the first time.

"What does she want?" he yelled over her barks, flying into a corner.

"For you to take your bath, of course!" shouted Wendy.

Peter hesitated. "Will she leave me alone if I do?"

"Yes, I would think so," said Wendy.

He took a deep breath and said, "Than I shall take a... a.... a bath." He said it slowly and carefully, as though he was not sure of what he was saying.

"Good!" cried Wendy, pleased that she wouldn't have to argue with anyone any longer. It was somewhat tiring, and she needed to save her energy, for she knew that there was much more she would have to explain and show to Peter Pan before the night's end.

A/N: I would give shout outs, but I don't have time. Sorry!

Don't forget – REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Bath

A/N: Once again, slow update. Sorry, I just had my first week of school. What a nightmare. I thought this was a particularly funny chapter. I hope you guys do too.

Chapter 4: The Bath

"Take off your clothes, and put this on," said John, handing Peter a bathrobe.

Peter took it, holding it inquiringly. John left the room and Peter was left standing there by himself. _Take off his clothes?_ What did that mean? He heard Wendy telling Michael how dirty his clothes were. She had been talking about his coverings. He looked at his own coverings, made of leaves and vines. He had never taken them off before. How should he now? Could he?

He put down the bathrobe. He pulled, tugged, and yanked at them, but all was vain. He bit his lips. Tears welled up in his eyes. He would have to cut them off. He didn't want to; he wasn't sure what would happen if he did. But he couldn't let Wendy down. He held his breath, pulled out his knife and SLASH! He cut right through his coverings. He shivered. It was cold without them. Now what was he supposed to do? John had said to put on the other kind of covering.

He picked it up from where he had placed it on the floor. How did he put it on? He tried to fasten it the way his other coverings had been worn, but they wouldn't stay. He tried tying to his arms, placing on his head, even sticking the tops behind his ears, but to no avail. He looked at it for a moment, thinking to himself. Then suddenly, he jumped with excitement. He then took the two long strips that hung out of the bigger part and tied them around his neck like a cape. "Oh, the cleverness of me!" he shouted.

Thrilled with his brilliant thinking and eager to show Wendy his accomplishment, he flew in to her room and landed with his hands on his hips, and smile broad on his face.

Wendy who was on her bed, stared at him her mouth open. She blinked, covered her eyes, and sighed, "Oh, Peter..."

"What is it Wendy? Why are you covering your eyes? Look at my new coverings! I did them all myself!"

"Oh, Peter, go to the bathroom and take your bath!" cried Wendy.

"Oh, the bath. I forgot. But don't worry Wendy, I shall show you my new coverings later!" He then left her room and went to what John had called the Bath Room.

He entered and found the most amazingly white place he'd ever seen. Inside he found a tiny pond in a hard, white, material. The surface of the water was covered with foamy white bubbles. Peter eyed the water carefully. John had said he was to go in and wash himself. Peter slowly put his hand into the water. It was pleasantly warm, unlike the any of the water in Neverland. He eagerly hoped into the water, his new "coverings" still on. The water felt wonderful. It was nicer than anything he'd felt in his whole life.

He sat in the water for a while than remembered what John had said about washing himself. To wash himself, he needed to scrub himself with soap. John had said the soap would be on the little shelf near the tub.

Peter looked for it and spotted it. It was round and green. He picked it up with his wet hands, but it slipped and fell into the water. Peter dived down under to get it, but it slipped from is hands again. He finally picked it up and tried to rub it into his hand, but it slipped yet again. He was beginning to feel frustrated. He grabbed the soap from the bottom of the tub and held it as tight has he could so as not to drop it again. Once again, it slipped. It seemed the harder he held it, the easier it slipped away. He picked it up gently this time, and rubbed it. The soap started to get foamy, just like the bubbles in the water. Peter's eyes widened and he bent his head closer to watch. His eyes got nearer and nearer to the soap until-

"ARRGGGHHHHH!" cried Peter. "MY EYES! MY EYES! I'VE GONE BLIND! MY EYES!"

Wendy rushed into the room. "What's wrong Peter?"

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Oh, Peter, I'm afraid you got soap in your eyes."

A/N: Did you like it? Did you not? REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Bed Time

**A/N:** Ok, sorry, _sorry_ -shields herself from angry mob of people-. I know how long it's been since I've updated. Once again, I am overloaded with stuff. V-ball is getting big, grades are really starting to kick in, Latin classes on Saturday, and I'm working on a new Harry Potter story. I've been up to my neck in it here, I'm really sorry. I'll do what I can in the near future. Please don't send me hate reviews for being so slow. I already know I am. Once again _sorry!_

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and **REVIEW!**

_Please?_

And now, to satisfy your long, intense, waiting desires to read this story (Psh, who am I kidding?), I present, Chapter 5: Bed Time

"Here you are," said John, handing Peter a pair of red and white striped pants and shirt.

Peter looked at it with his now somewhat bloodshot eyes. The soap had left him scarred for life. He never EVER wanted a bath again, that's for sure.

"Are these new coverings?" asked Peter, feeling more confused than ever. Wendy had once told him that the ways of the Lost Boys and his were so very different and strange. Well, she didn't mention that hers were much stranger than Peter's own. Everything was so clean and neat. Peter wondered how anyone could live like that, but if Wendy was happy with it, than he would be too. Or pretend to be, at least.

John helped him change into the strange clothes (John called them pamjas or something like that).

He went downstairs to find Wendy and some of the boys sitting by the fire, hanging socks on the mantle.

"Oh Peter!" Wendy exclaimed as he walked into the room. "You look absolutely wonderful! Almost-," she giggled, "-handsome."

Peter smiled his mysterious smile and glowed with pride on the inside. He wasn't too fond of these 'clothes', but Wendy liked them and he would where them as long as she wanted him too. Maybe.

"Peter, you get a stocking too!" said one of the twins, pointing to one of the socks.

Peter looked at the socks hanging over the fire place. He was beginning to feel like nothing would surprise him now.

St. Nicolas comes and fills them with goodies and treats over night when you're asleep," Wendy explained. "It's awful fun."

"Doesn't it sound exciting, Peter?" said Tootles, grinning.

Peter nodded eagerly. "It does sound like fun. Do you get new swords in your socks? And hats and brand new belts?"

Wendy laughed. "I don't know. Maybe. But it does seem unlikely. You'll have too wait and find out, I suppose."

"Boys?" Wendy's mother, Mrs. Darling had just come into the room. "What are you still doing up? You should be in bed!"

"Bed?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, bed!" said Mrs. Darling. Up you go, all of you."

The boys groaned and headed there way up the stairs with Wendy and Peter.

"What are we doing?" asked Peter.

"Going too bed, silly," answered Wendy with a smile. "Don't you go to bed in Neverland?"

Peter nodded, thinking. Yes they went to bed in Neverland, of course, but they had never been told when too, or how too. Peter loved staying here with Wendy and the boys, but he grew to dislike this world more and more as he learned more about it. He would have to do some serious thinking on this subject later, but for now, he needed some sleep.

He trampled into the boys' room and plopped onto the piles of blankets and pillows that had been assorted for him. He closed his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N:** So? What you think? Did you like it? Did you not? What could I do to make it better? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
